2 Worlds Collide
by BlueNumbuh4
Summary: Wally Beatles was just a normal 15 year old. Until a hologram of his 2 year girlfriend, Kuki Sanban arrived in his room when his cousins are visiting from Australia. R&R. Please Review! I'm begging you! Please!
1. Introduction

**I'm trying this, I'm gonna try and have at least 10 chapters on this.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea. I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door.**

_~Introduction~_

It was a peaceful, spring day in the town of Cleveland, Virginia. The wind was blowing through the huge oak trees. The sun was shining lightly over the town. The door to a tan 2 story house opened and out came 15 year old Wallabee Beatles. He had a football tucked under his arm. And another, smaller hand tucked into his big hand. The smaller hand belonged to Joey Beatles; he was about 6 at this time. They went up to a fenced area and started tossing the football.

Joey missed the catch a couple times, so Wally showed him how to put his hands, so he will catch it. A couple hours later, Joey caught the last throw and they went inside. Wally took off his hoodie and threw it on his blue and orange bed. He grabbed his black touch screen phone and texted his girlfriend for 2 years, Kuki Sanban. He invited her to a movie date tomorrow. After he was done with that project, he grabbed his orange Dell laptop and checked his Twitter page.

He remembered that he had to do a research project on Benjamen Franklin for school. He put his hoodie back on, grabbed his laptop and headed towards the library. His parents made sure that he did his homework so he could get into a good collage. Nobody else knew about this, but Wally really wanted to be a doctor after collage. Yeah, he had a fear of blood, but that has died down a little over the years since he was 10.

He found a few books on Benjamen Franklin's life and on what he invented. Soon after an hour of good research, he got 5 full length pages in his report. He started heading home once the library closed. When he walked into the kitchen of his house, he saw his family eating and as usual his dad talking about his day at his job. He quit his other job and got one as a business man. He went around selling his company's products to people around town. Right now, he was talking about an old lady buying a microwave then giving him a $30.00 tip.

Wally grabbed a plate and went into his room. He always ate in his room unless family was here from Australia. On his plate, there was a hot ham and cheese sandwich with strawberry yogurt and milk. He started eating and added a few things to his report that he didn't get to fit in at the library. In a total, now he had 6 pages. 30 minutes later, he washed his plate off and placed it in the silver dishwasher. After dinner he always had to wash off the dishes, and then place them in the dishwasher.

He collected all of the dishes, rinsed them off, and then placed them in their spots in the rack in the dishwasher. This took his=m about 20 minutes, he studied for his math test tomorrow, then gently fell asleep on his book.


	2. Good news and Bad news

**The next chapter is up. I hope you guys like it, this is the actual first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea.**

"Marsupial!" Wally heard his mother's voice calling him. That was his nickname since he was just a little kid. "You got a letter in the mail."He started to walk into the tan and peach colored kitchen and grabbed the letter off of the counter. He sat down at the wooden table and started tearing the seal to reveal the surprise. In there, there was a folded up printed piece of paper. He opened it up and began to read.

_Dear Wallabee,_

_We are planning to come up there to America to see you guys. Please tell your mum and dad. Tell Joey, too. How old is he now? 2, 3? We are planning on arriving there on the 12__th__. When you get this, we will already be on our way. _

_Love from,_

_Harland, Frankie and Shelia._

Wally couldn't believe what he was reading. His cousins that he hasn't seen in like 10 years are finally coming up again! Harland is 26, Frankie is 23, and Shelia just turned 18. The last time they were up, the family just moved here and they visited with their mom, Juanita. Then 3 years later, Juanita passed away. Harland just turned 19 then, so they were then legally able to travel with Harland because he was an adult.

"Mum, Harland, Frankie and Shelia are coming up. They're already on the plane here. They said they would be up here on the 12th."He told his mom.

"That's only 3 days away! Wally, go clean up your room. Tell Joey to clean his."She said as she grabbed the vacuum cleaner and plugged it in.

Wally peeked into his brothers' room. Not there. He checked the living room. Not there. His room. Not there. Finally, he got to the bathroom. He saw Joey going to the bathroom.

"Joey, mom wants you to clean your room. Harland, Frankie and Shelia are coming in 3 days."Wally said fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Wally! Don't look! I will after I'm done."He said as he started to zip up his pants.

"Why don't you shut the door, then?"Wally mumbled so his brother wouldn't hear.

He started walking across the hall to his bedroom. He opened the door and saw that his room was a mess! He walked over to his bed. There were millions of magazines and magazines spread all over the sheets. He collected all of them and made a pile. He set them in one of his bedside table drawers. He then picked up all of the clothes spread on the floor and put them in the dirty clothes hamper. He closed his laptop and put it on his bedside table next to his lamp.

He picked up the garbage, and threw it in the garbage can. He put the board games in his closet. He went to his dressers and picked out a pair of old sweatpants. He took his jeans that he was wearing off. He then heard the door creak open.

"Wallabee."His mom's voice said before she could see him. He jumped at this.

"Mom!"He screamed then shut the door loudly.

"Sorry honey."His mom's voice said through the closed object between them. Wally heard footsteps fading away when he realized his mom was gone. He put his pants on and grabbed a ripped orange tee shirt and put it over his chest. He took another glance at his room to make sure it was clean and then stepped out of his room. He stepped sideways and knocked on his brothers' door. He walked in and looked at the clean room.

Wally looked at all the crumbs on the floor and went to get the vacuum. He saw it next to the couch. He grabbed the handle and pushed it into Joey's room. He plugged it in and started vacuuming the carpet. He unplugged it and went into his room. He plugged it in once again and vacuumed hit orange carpet. He pushed it back by the couch and headed into his room again. He opened up his curtains to show rays of sunlight shine in his room.

He lifted the window up just in time for a breeze to come and blow through his blonde hair. He grabbed his phone off his dresser. He got a message back from Kuki, his girlfriend.

_Wally. We're moving to Japan on the 12__th__. We are already on the plane there. I will always miss and love you. Kuki._

Great! All on the same day his cousins from Australia are coming to visit and his girlfriend is moving back to Japan. This week is just going great!

**Okay, I hope all of you guys liked it! Review! ||||||||||||| I like pickles! **


	3. School is Torture

**I am on a roll! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I only own his cousins and aunt.**

Wally woke up late. He got out of bed, made it and walked to his brown dresser. He grabbed a tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He put them on. He printed his report and stapled it together. He slid them in a binder and put it in his backpack. He set his backpack out in the kitchen by the door. Joey was up lying on the couch watching cartoons. There were no dirty dishes. Wally grabbed 2 pieces of bread and put them in the toaster.

He got out 6 eggs, cracked them and turned on the stove. He got out the butter and Grape jelly. He grabbed the two pieces of toast, buttered them and then put jelly on them. He grabbed two plates. He put one piece of toast on one and the other piece on the other plate. He split up the eggs in half and put salt and pepper on each plate. He grabbed two forks out of a drawer and put them on the plates. He went to the couch and handed a plate to Joey. He sat on the other couch and started eating off of the other plate.

Joey had it on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. A little kid show that Wally has gotten used to being on when he got up. His mom and dad always worked early in the mornings except Saturdays. Wally finished his breakfast, collected Joey's plate and washed them off in the sink. He went into his brothers' room. He made the bed and put the pajamas in the laundry. He sat on his bed in his room and checked his phone.

_I love you, too._

He texted back to Kuki. He grabbed his laptop and phone and put them in his backpack. He called his regular babysitter for Joey. She arrived there in maybe 30 minutes. He started walking down to school. He hoped that he didn't forget to do any homework. This was always his first worry in the morning on his way to school. He saw a bus pull up in front of a huge red brick building.

Gallagher High School. The worst place on earth. He saw that most people were heading inside getting ready for first period. But the jocks were of course in the football field roughhousing around with a football. He headed through the double glass doors and went into the hall with his locker number. He found his locker and did the combination. He opened the green metal door and took out his report from his binder and put it on one of the small shelves in the small space. He got out his phone and put it next to the report.

Wally took out his laptop, put it under his report and put his bag on a small, silver hook. He then took out another plastic bag and set it on the floor next to him. He shut his locker and put the combination in. He grabbed the bag and headed off in the opposite direction. He arrived at a small brown door that said "boys" on the front in big bold letters. He stepped in and noticed how many other guys were in there.

He looked around. No stalls for the showers. At least there were stalls for the toilets. He stepped into one of the stalls and took off his shoes. He stripped out of his shirt and put on a basketball jersey. He then took off his jeans and put on some basketball shorts. He took out new, white Nike tennis shoes and put them on. He put his old clothes and his other tennis shoes in the plastic bag and came out of the stall.

He entered his locker once again. He did the combination and put the bag in it. He closed it and headed towards the Gym. He pulled on the big, wooden doors and stepped into the smelly big area. He got a basketball out of a storage room connected to the Gym and started to shoot a few hoops. He was good at basketball because he was tall. When he was younger, he never wanted to be very tall because he was afraid of heights, but that has died down over the years. Now he is only a little scared of heights.

The school day passed by slowly and he grabbed his things and walked out the doors into the parking lot of torture. He started running to get out of there in a flash before one of the cheerleaders asks him out. He ran a few blocks, then stopped and realized he was safe. He passed by Kuki's old house and stopped. A tear ran down his face and he squinted so he wouldn't cry.

_Wallabee Beatles, you do not cry!_

He kept telling himself this thought. He took a breath, and then continued walking to his house. He unlocked the front door and stepped inside. He found Linda (The babysitter) and paid her for watching Joey. He got an apple out of the refrigerator and then continued to walk to his room. He set his bag down by his bed and took out his report. A-! Highest grade he's gotten in English so far! He put the report back in his bag and took out his notebook where he wrote down the assignments.

He got out his phone, laptop, his math book and a pencil. He started doing a math problem. He got stuck on a few of them, so he just left them. After he was done with that, he took his laptop and checked his Twitter and E-mail. He then placed everything back neatly in it's place and went to the kitchen for dinner.

**Please review guys! I worked really hard on this chapter. Next chapter his cousins are coming. The wait will finally be over!**


	4. The Cousins are Different

**Fourth chapter now. This isn't so hard! Please review for this one!**

Wally woke up the next day to a knock on his bedroom door. He got up made the bed and put on new clothes. He grabbed his phone and checked it while he answered the door. When he opened it and saw 3 blonde people older than him standing there looking down at him. He just stared at them blankly.

"Who are you?"He asked them.

"Wallabee! It's us, Harland, Frankie and Shelia! Don't you remember?"He said as he pointed to the people standing next to him. They all looked so different.

Harland had short, blond, neat hair with sparkling blue eyes. He had his eyebrow pierced and he had a tattoo on his wrists. Frankie had longer blond, messy hair right above his sky blue eyes. He wore a tee shirt with brown jean shorts and black tennis shoes. And Shelia changed the most. She had died her hair black with a few purple streaks in it with her ears, nose and eyebrow pierced. She had a flower tattoo on the back of her neck. She wore mostly blue and grey. She still had the same green eyes though.

"Um, yeah! Hi. What are you doing here so early?"Wally asked them as he rubbed his eyes. Harland stared at him with a smile on his face.

"It's 12:30"He said while his smile grew into a hidden laugh. Wally glared at him.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He said as he pushed himself past them. He entered the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and hair, the stepped into Joey's room. He made his bed and picked up his toys. He then stepped into the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal. He began to eat at the kitchen table, when Joey came out of the living room and pointed at him.

"Here's Wally!"He said as Harland, Frankie and Shelia came up to the table and sat down. Wally groaned.

"So, how old are you, now?"Frankie asked Wally.

"15. Joey's 6."He said putting his bowl in the dishwasher. He grabbed a rag and cleaned off the counter and the table.

"Is he starting first grade yet?"Shelia asked plainly playing with her gum. Joey now went into his room and came back out with a monster truck and went into the living room.

"No, mum says he's too smart to start now, so he's starting next year."Wally now went into his room and grabbed his phone. He set it on the table but before he could sit down, Joey called him. He walked into the living room to find throw up on the floor.

"Joey, go get the garbage from the bathroom and set it by your bed. Lay down, I'll be in there soon."Wally said as he started to clean it up. He told his cousins to feel free to watch anything on TV or read a book. Joey didn't throw up yet since he got in there. Wally took a spoon full of medicine and fed it to the child. He took his temperature. 102 degrees. He got a wet washcloth and set it on his forehead. He grabbed a glass of water and set it on the bedside table and shut the door behind him.

Shelia was watching Americas Got Talent, Frankie was reading a novel and Harland was playing with Cook, Wally's dog. Wally grabbed a notebook and started to draw Kuki. He was a really good artist, that was just one of his hidden talents, like ice skating. He had the eyes done; they made her eyes seem as beautiful as ever. He really missed her. The way he drew her lips, they looked even more luscious and better to kiss than normal. He always drew her as beautiful as possible. He heard his cell phone ring.

He stopped and got up to get it. It was Brittney, one of the hottest cheerleaders at his school. Yah, Kuki and him were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend. He answered it, he walked into his room to talk.

"What, Brittney?"

"Hey, hottie. You wanna go to the movies with me tomorrow night?"She asked him over the electronic device.

"No, stop asking me out."He said as he hung up. He put his phone in his pocket and went back to draw.

"This is really good."Harland told Wally holding up his notebook. Wally smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks."He said back to his cousin as he started to draw again.

**Sorry, this one I think is a little shorter. That's 3 that I wrote in one day! New record for me! Yay! Review, please!**


	5. The Cousins Leave

**This is the fifth chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Harland, Frankie and Shelia.**

The room was filled with sunlight that made it warm. Wally had the blanket off of him and the notebook stuck to his face. Last night, after everyone else went to bed, Wally stayed up and continued drawing. He drew a beautiful winter scene, a wonderful fall scene and he drew his mom. He had to let Harland and Frankie sleep on the floor of his room. And Shelia slept on the couch in his mom and dad's room.

Joey was still sick, though his temperature went down to 100 degrees. His mom and dad were visiting Wally and Joey's grandma and grandpa in California. They would be gone for 3 days. Harland came out and turned on the TV that woke Wally up! Wally woke up slowly and unstuck the notebook from his face. He went into his room and put the notebook and pencil back in his backpack. He grabbed fresh clothes and put them on. He set his laptop and phone in his backpack and set it out by the door.

"Good Morning, Wallabee."Frankie said as he sat down on the couch. Wally waved and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl, some milk and cereal. He sat at the table and began to eat. Shelia came out and waved and got some cereal, too. She sat down across from Wally. Joey came and sat in the living room. He held the garbage up to Wally when he came in there. Wally had to empty it. He took Joey's temperature one more time it was normal and Joey only had a headache.

"Joey, go sit in your room. Sleep a little longer. TV won't help your head."Wally said as he pushed him in there. "Guys, can you watch Joey. He can't go anywhere and all you have to do is made food or him and make sure he doesn't leave."Wally said as Harland came out in his pajamas. Wally grabbed his bag and left for school.

~~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~

Brittney insisted that she drive him home. He took the offer but ignored her the whole time. He got out of the red car and stepped into the house. It was a mess! Dog food spread all over the place. Toys on the floor, popcorn was being eaten by Cook. Wally face palmed. He went to get the vacuum, his mom took it! Of course, why wouldn't she? He grabbed a bowl and started to pick up the dog food. Once he got all that picked up, he put the toys back in Joey's room.

"Joey, do you want to go to the park across the street?"Wally asked his little brother. Joey nodded excitedly. "Where are Harland, Frankie and Shelia?"

"I don't know, I think they went to go shopping."Joey said as they headed out the door. He grabbed his big brother's hand and started running.

"Joey slow down. Mrs. Nyman isn't gonna like it if you run right above her apartment."Wally said as they got into the elevator. They were on the 6th floor and there were 8 floors total. They walked across the street to see that the park only had a few people in it playing on the equipment. Wally walked over to the bench to sit down. Joey started playing on the swings.

"Wally come push me!"He said as he tried to reach the ground. Joey was short like Wally was when he was a kid. But he will grow out like Wally did when he's a teenager. Wally started to get up and push Joey. A few moments went by and Joey jumped off and went to the monkey bars. They were like 6 feet up in the air. Wally went under Joey to catch him if he fell. He only fell a couple times. The last time that he fell Wally let him down and let him do one more thing.

Joey went straight to the rings. He couldn't reach them so Wally had to help him up. Joey sat on his shoulders and did them a few times. They started to their house. On the door there was a note.

_Dear Beatles family, _

_We have gone back to Australia. We didn't have enough money to stay longer. Sorry._

_Love,_

_Harland, Frankie and Shelia._

Wally tucked Joey into bed then looked at the note until he drifted off to sleep.

**I'm done with this chapter, Yay! Please review! :/**


	6. The Hologram

**Okay, here is the chapter where the hologram appears in his room. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door. That title belongs to Mr. Tom Warburton.**

"Wallabee! We're back!"Wally heard his mother's voice through the door of his bedroom. He had to go to bed early to finish his homework before school started. He stopped his English paper and got up and went into his mom and dad's bedroom. They were unpacking their suitcases. His mom was making the bed and putting her dresses back into her dresser. He checked in on Joey. Still sleeping. He picked up some more toys that were left out on the floor and put them in his toy box. He walked over to the bed. He sat on the end of it.

"Joey, mom and dad are home."He said shaking his brother to wake up. Joey turned over, opened his eyes and looked up at his brother. He suddenly pushed him off the bed and ran into their parents' bedroom. Wally made his bed and took out some clothes for him. He layed them on his bed. He went into his room and put on a new outfit. He made his bed and finished his homework.

He heard a knock on his door and his mom came in. She had a sad look on her face. He turned his chair around.

"Wallabee, your grandpa passed away yesterday."She said as a tear dripped down her cheek. He stood up and hugged her. She left the room solemnly.

"The bus is here, Wally."Joey called to him. He ran and put his stuff in his backpack and ran to the bus. It almost left without him. This was not his day!

~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~

Wally walked into his bedroom and there was a purple box thing lying on the floor. There was a button on the side that he pressed and a hologram of Kuki popped up! Wally stood there shocked.

"Hello, Wally."She said with a smile on her face.

"Hi."He said quietly as he waved to the clear figure. She waved back then disappeared. He didn't know what just happened. If he was imagining it or what? All that he knew is that he needed to sleep.

**I know. This one is really short. Even shorter than the previous one, but I just wanna move on to the next chapter. This one was chapter six. I only need 4 more to reach my goal. And I want at least 10 reviews too after I'm done writing it, so please help me reach that goal! I really need some reviews. Please.**


	7. 4 More Days Left

**I know that I haven't written anything for a while. I've just been too lazy. But I have a bunch of new ideas for stories but I have to finish these ones first. So here is the next chapter. Please review!**

Wally showed up to school the next day wearing his pajama pants and an old tee-shirt. People stared at him as he felt the purple box in his jacket pocket. He smiled at the thought of him seeing Kuki again. He ran to a janitor's closet and pressed the button one more time. Kuki appeared and he smiled while looking at her.

A few moments went by with them talking about how she got there in his bedroom.

"Kuki made me and she sent me here. But she only allowed me to say for a week. I only have 4 more days to spend with you." She had a sad look on her face as she looked down at her feet.

"We'll make the most of those days!" This made her jump up and down excitedly as the school bell rang. They each waved good-bye as he pressed the button and exited the closet.

Wally walked past the large oak trees near the sidewalk as he walked home. A slight breeze filled the air as a squirrel found a nut that dropped from a tree. Wally watched as the creature stuffed his mouth and went back up the tree.

_I'm starving._ Wally thought to himself as he climbed the short layer of steps to his porch to enter his house. He smelled something good as soon as he walked in. The smell tickled his nose as he saw his mom cooking dinner. He grabbed some and grabbed his jacket and brought it up to his room and took out the box.

He and Kuki sat there talking what seemed like forever. He guessed that when he fell asleep, she popped into the box because when he woke up the box was on his bed next to him. He packed it in his bag and went into the kitchen to see Joey asleep on the couch. He grabbed some leftovers and ate them.

At about 7:45, he started walking for school with Kuki.


	8. The Ending

**You guys are lucky I don't know where any of you guys live!**

"Hey, Wally. Do I start school today?" Joey asked his brother once he woke up. Wally nodded his head and he grabbed Joey's arm. He led him into his bedroom and helped him pick out an outfit. After Joey was done with that he brought him into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

"Do you have to use the bathroom?" Wally asked as Joey finished his teeth and hair. He nodded his head. After a few moments Joey and Wally left for school.

"Joey, can wait for me by the water fountain?" Wally asked as he pushed his little brother down the hall. He grabbed the hologram and went into the closet again. He reached into his pocket but the box wasn't there. He then remembered he put it in his other pocket. He face palmed and met Joey up by the water fountain. He walked home and put the hologram box away and never forgot about it.


End file.
